The present invention pertains to a tool for cleaning rotary power driven foam buffing pads and, more particularly, to a hand-held tool which may be held against the driven pad to remove caked materials or to abrasively dress the pad edges.
Pads made from reticulated foams such as flexible polyurethane, have become very popular for use in the auto finishing industry. These pads are formed in a circular or cylindrical shape and mounted for power driven rotation. When used for buffing, waxing, or polishing, oxidized paint, and other soils build up on the surface of the pad, typically as a hard cake-like layer. In addition, the original rounded or radiused edge of the circular pad may become worn and flattened. However, if the pad surface can be cleaned and the edges and other portions of the pad dressed, the pads can be given substantially extended useful lives before they are worn to the point of discarding.
Removing the pad from the drive unit and dressing the same by hand is tedious and difficult. It is preferable, therefore, to have a tool by which the pad can be cleaned and dressed while operatively mounted and being rotatably driven. However, any hand tool which is brought into contact with the rotating pad for cleaning or dressing should be constructed so it does not cause excessive tearing of the foam, leave excessive discoloration marks on the pad, or expose the user to any unnecessary risks from flying debris.